


Tangled Up With You

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluffy Friday/Smut Saturday, Future Fic, Illustrated, M/M, Post Take Your Marks, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: A snarky comment about a competition finds Rin and Haru caught in a tight spot, literally.Based off of my own Tumblr post, in lieu of FF/SS Weekend!





	Tangled Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> I drew [this](https://knaps01.tumblr.com/post/173815769422/tangled-up-with-you-dammit-haru-justjust-dont) for FF/SS Weekend and couldn't resist throwing together a little back story to the "unfortunate" incident. This was really fun to create!
> 
> Please enjoy! It falls somewhere between fluff and smut. :)

“I’ll race you to the top,” Rin teased, securing the rock climbing gear to his waist. After double checking the clamps were secure, he crossed his arms waiting for his raven haired friend to finish inspecting his own equipment.

His blue eyes revealed no interest at first, focused on the task at hand.

But when Rin continued with a chuckle, he stared him down, orbs swimming. “Chicken. You don’t want to race me to the top because you’re afraid you’re going to lose,” Rin tantalized further digging for any sort of reaction from Haru.

“You’re on,” was all he said, his strong willed personality finally revealing itself. It was unlike him to back down from a competition, especially if Rin was involved. They quickly powdered their hands in prep for the imminent race.

Since Rin was visiting Tokyo from Australia for a week, the two had been inseparable. Rin drug Haru any place he felt he could get a good workout while still having a bit of fun with his parted friend. The southern competition was difficult to say the least, and the red head began to wonder if Haru was getting enough extra exercise outside of practice. As it turned out, another of Kisumi’s Uncles owned a rock climbing joint and graciously offered them time on the ropes while the business was closed, optimizing their limited time. While Makoto was in class, the two frequented the building.

Today was different. Sousuke had mentioned that he would be swinging through the area to visit with Rin while he was in town. After notifying him of their morning routine, the two elite swimmers went on their way. Knowing he would be reunited with another close friend during his short stay had Rin feeling giddy. And a sensation like that was slow to dissipate unless he fully wore himself out.

Brushing off the excess powder from his palms, he flashed Haru his toothy grin in hopes it would spark an even greater fire within. The glare he returned caused his heart to accelerate. However, he couldn’t hide the small smile creeping onto the thin line of his lips. Haru’s own expression betrayed him. Rin hadn’t felt like this since their last race in the water and he was determined to win.

“On three,” he began, gripping the first set of handholds to begin his ascent. Haru mimicked his behavior, his eyes never leaving Rin’s. For a brief moment, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart. It enveloped his body causing his face to blush. He wasn’t entirely convinced there wasn’t something else he was feeling burning within him alongside the excitement of competition. Would it be wise to ponder the feeling longer?

“One,” Haru started, unwilling to wait on him.

Shaking his hands to release the strange sensation, Rin gripped the plastic holds once more. Focusing on winning was what he needed to be doing right now. That feeling was getting in the way.

“Two,” Rin replied, his voice stern. His hands tightened in anticipation.

“ _Three!_ ”

Within seconds they were off the ground, scrambling as quickly as possible to the top of the wall. Rin was more skilled at rock climbing than Haru and the few days of this new customary workout proved it. As stubborn as Haru was, he refused to admit defeat, and worked hard to catch up to his friend. In spite of this, Rin found himself struggling to catch up. That feeling he thought he dismissed earlier was still gnawing at the back of his mind, slowing his pace. Refusing to acknowledge it, he pushed harder. Launching off the last footrest he found, they reached the top at the same time.

Breathless and arms shaking, they hovered there beginning the recuperating process. Rin rested his head against the red rope suspending him well off the ground. He couldn’t believe he almost lost because of a small, rudimentary emotion.

Haru wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand, gripping onto his own rope. Winded, he flatly stated, “I totally beat you.”

His words caused Rin’s breath to hitch and his face to ignite like wildfire. “Like hell! We got here at the same time at best.” He figured it was possible his friend beat him, but as Haru was steadfast with his decisions, Rin too was unwilling to admit defeat.

A small smile appeared on Haru’s lips. It pulled at Rin’s gut, churning it. It was that unnamed feeling. He normally didn’t cause these emotions to bubble to the surface. Disinclined to divulge further, Rin playfully swung his foot toward Haru. It tapped his hip harder than he meant. Haru was expecting the lash out, catching his foot midair.

“Admit it. I won,” Haru lulled, his rare smile broadening.

Using the wall as leverage, Rin attempted to pull his leg from Haru’s grip. He refused to let go. “We got to the top at the same time!” His words echoed through the empty building resonating a sound that mimicked his outburst. Even though they were alone, Rin felt as though his own voice laughed at him. The blush turned into a full red face. His resolve was unmovable as he attempted to wrench his leg from Haru’s sultry grip.

In the process, he lost his grasp, swinging dangerously close to Haru. Finding it comical, the raven haired friend used his own foot to push him away, releasing his grip on Rin’s ankle.

“Stop it,” Rin griped, feverishly trying to find a hold to grab on. His fingers brushed against the bright colored plastic but he was rapidly gravitating back toward Haru causing his grip to falter. Helplessly swinging freely through the air for a fleeting moment, his friend caught him. Glad the weightlessness ceased, Rin secured himself on the rock wall in case Haru got another stupid idea.

“How about another race then?” Haru suggested already in the process of his descent.

Clinging to the wall, Rin’s interest peaked again. As he watched his friend slowly make his way back to the ground, he pondered the thought. There was still a little time left before Sousuke planned to drop by. Another race couldn’t hurt.

“You’re on,” Rin smiled. He was swift on his plunge, catching up to Haru rather easily. “And this time, I’ll beat you for sure.”

The same smile graced his lips. “So you finally admitted defeat?”

Rin wavered. Haru exploited his words, regardless of their accuracy. “No I – ”

Haru interrupted him. “I won.”

“We tied and you know it,” Rin growled, swinging his foot again. As if he didn’t learn his lesson the first time, Haru pushed back. Suddenly, they found their ropes tangled together, half way down from the top of the wall.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Rin tried to remain calm. “Look what you did.”

“Me?” Haru complained. “This was your doing.”

“ _My_ – forget it. I’m going to try to untangle this mess.” Picking a direction to start, he began rotating his body around Haru’s.

“You’re going the wrong way.”

Rin could fell he eyebrow twitching. “I’m not. Look it’s…” he paused observing his own motions. Haru was correct; he was tangling the ropes more. “Must you feel the need to always be right?”

Without answering, Haru took matters into his own hands, reversing Rin’s previous movements. Slowly, he began circling back around Rin, using different body parts to push him along.

“Watch where you’re grabbing,” Rin criticized, shoving Haru’s hand off of his hip.

“Do you want to get out of this?” Haru asked honestly, promptly putting his hand back where it was.

Face ablaze, Rin thrashed tangling them more. Somehow his action caused their faces to smash together. Unsure of the earlier feeling frantically growing, and how close he was to Haru’s lips, he immediately attempted to push away.

“Rin, stop,” Haru warned, grabbing his arms in an attempt to calm his friend.

Startled by his action, Rin’s anxiety elevated. His body continued, deciding on its own that they were too close. A loud noise resonated at the top of the rock wall freezing the two men in their tracks. For an instant, nothing happened. As quickly as that unsettled feeling grew, it was replaced by sheer panic. The red headed swimmer dropped as Rin’s rope somehow dislodged itself from the top. In an attempt to prevent the inevitable, Haru released his grip, falling with him.

The mutual feeling of unadulterated fear somehow caused their bodies to move on their own. Just as quick as the event started, they came to a screeching halt. If their ropes wouldn’t have been tangled from earlier, they might’ve both hit the ground. After a few minutes of silence, thoughtful of how dangerous their bickering was, Rin found the courage to open his eyes. They were still suspended, but far from the ground. The fall had caused their bodies to interlace, temporarily fixed together due to the red ropes entwining around them. Rin managed to turn himself completely around before reaching a complete stop. Upside down and dazed, his arms were pinned to his sides by the rope tying them together. His face was smashed against Haru’s body unable to be freed.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked trying to figure out what happened.

With Haru’s affirmative nod, Rin stiffened. Like it was some big joke, his friend’s face was smashed against his crotch and that subtle movement from Haru pulled at his groin. He didn’t even want to think about where his own face was lying certain it was a mirrored image of above. Repeating to himself not to get hard, his face dyed crimson with embarrassment.

“Dammit, Haru! Just…just don’t move. We can get out of this. Give me some time to think.” Silence was all that returned his request. It wasn’t normal. An eerie feeling filled his core.

“Haru?” he chanced unsure of what his friend was doing. Nothing good could come of this situation. Making an effort to concentrate on Haru, Rin could feel his warm breath on his dick. It penetrated through his clothes like they weren’t even there.

Helpless to stop him, Rin cried out, “ _Haru?!_ ” Squirming uselessly, he couldn’t admit defeat. There had to be a way out of this. Sousuke would be here soon. He would be able to help. They would just have to deal with the consequences until that time.

Though, the consequences appeared almost at once. Due to his movement, he was inadvertently rubbing his dick across Haru’s face, and because of the placement of his own, he accidentally did the same.

“Rin?” Haru’s soft voice filled the space. The red head paused, realizing the havoc he just wrecked on the both of them. As if his face couldn’t burn hotter, sweat began forming across his skin still unwilling to acknowledge the hardening member belonging to his friend smashed against his face.

Unsure if he wanted to know, he found himself asking anyway, “What is it Haru?”

He was slow to respond, just as insecure and shy as Rin felt. Understanding that Haru was going through a similar emotional roller coaster made him feel slightly at ease. “I’ve missed you.”

Rin’s stomach dropped. It was common for Haru to blatantly say things without being emotionally affected by them, but the opposite applied to the red head. Taking in an unsteady breath, Rin replied sincerely, “I’ve missed you too.”

“I’ve _really_ missed you.”

“Haru,” Rin warranted, unsure if this conversation they were about to enter was the smartest thing at the moment. He was about to dive head first into feelings Rin set aside years ago due to the nature of their relationship. He had repeated over and over they were only friends. Occasionally that feeling, the same one from earlier in fact, would claw its way into his mind causing him to question if there was something more between them. Afraid to pass the boundaries with his closest friend, he was extremely hesitant continuing. Instead, he bottled his emotions up and discarded them like trash. Currently, Haru had them present and ready to burst the cork off of the top, releasing them at once.

“I just wish you would visit more,” Haru stated monotonously, catching the worrisome undertones seeping from the red head.

Rin’s face solidified, feeling like he was led into a trap only to walk away without issue. Was it disappointment he felt, or immeasurable relief? Unable to focus on his feelings too long, a loud noise cut through the heaviness.

Sousuke rounded the corner. At first he didn’t see the two of them hanging from the rock wall, so Rin called out his name. Finally they would be able to get out of this mess.

When his teal eyes fell on the two swimmers, he froze in shock.

“Thank god you’re here,” Rin cried. “Please help us down!”

He stared in silence that lasted too long. “Yeah, I’ll pass.” He turned to leave.

“ _W-WAIT!_ ” Rin screamed, unable to take the sexual tension between Haru and himself any longer. The blood was getting to his head. If he remained like this for too much longer, he wasn’t sure if he could physically take it.

Sousuke looked over his shoulder with a stern look. “I didn’t come here to watch you two do some freaky shit. Call me when you’re done.” Without a moment’s hesitation, the door slammed shut behind him leaving the two men slowly rotating in silence.

“When we get out of this, I’m going to kick your ass,” Rin growled.

Haru smiled. “As long as I get to spend more time with you.”


End file.
